You're Fired Or Not
by KinoMomotaro
Summary: This is my first yaoi to be submitted onto fanfiction. There is graphic content, and boy x boy if you didn't understand my first statement. If you want a clear visual on the OC....look up Sho Minamimoto. Happy reading. Criticism and comments requested.


Graphic Content Ahead. Janitor/OC

Author's Note: This is one of my first time writing slashes. Yes I call them slashes. As well I do not own Scrubs, and I probably never will, but the point is that the Janitor is not my creation, I am just purely using him for your enjoyment. As well breaks in between texts, indicate scene switching. Bold indicates dialogue, and italics indicates thoughts.

Setting: Unfortunately not in Sacred Heart, but in a hospital in a realm called Dark Side.

Characters:

Janitor

Dr. Kino Momotaro- Chief of Surgery

Enjoy~

The janitor came to a halt, as he watched the chief of surgery exit the on call room, fixing his shirt. He knew what had gone on in that on call room. He had been watching after all. Secretly, he had been yearning for Dr. Momotaro to come his way. To grab him and push him on the walls kissing him passionately. He knew it wouldn't happen though; no one ever talked to him. Everyone treated him as he didn't exist, except Dr. Momotaro, who would occasionally say hello to him in the hall.

He grabbed his mop as he continued down the floor. Being a janitor was a lonely job, however at a hospital it paid good money. It wasn't his first choice of a job, but it was the one he knew how to do best. The janitor turned his head as he watched an intern exit the on call room. At this hospital even the newest interns were getting action, and the janitor was left hanging.

Kino Momotaro entered his office closing the door behind him. He sat down

at his desk and looked at his agenda of things to do. Today he would have to fire most of the staff because of budget cuts that were storming all the hospitals in Dark Side. He looked down at the list of names he had wrote down. This seemed like he was cutting the staff in half. He sighed as he opened his laptop and began writing up the names. He would have to put this up on the staff bulletin board. Upon finishing his typing he scrolled up to the print button, a smirk partly appearing on his face. He walked over to his printer and grabbed the piece of paper. Before heading to the door he grabbed a push pin.

While he was walking to the board, he could see all the staff just staring at him. Their faces gave him joy, he loved watching over people's misery, it just excited the hell out of him. He turned around walking back to his office, and when he turned to close the door he could see people rushing over the the paper to determine their fate. He smiled as he walked over to his desk. Upon sitting he placed his feet on top of the table and twiddled around with his pen. There was nothing to do now, he had already broken in the new intern, and boy did he enjoy it.

The janitor watched the chief of surgery, and all his actions sent chills down his spine. He was so hot, and the excitement he got from others was just the same as his. They had a lot in common in fact, which is why the janitor was so eager to get in his pants. This normally wasn't like him, but the excitement and the rushes that Dr. Momotaro gave him were too powerful for words. He knew that his job was safe, but he still walked over to the list and examined it. He turned the page and there it was, his own name. He was extremely shocked but not surprised, the maintenance people were usually the first ones to be fired. He knew this hospital would not survive without him, and he was going to go show Dr. Momotaro this.

He put down his mop, leaving it with his cart as he walked over to Dr. Momotaro's office. He was surprised that no one else had gone to complain, and that they had accepted their fate. He, however would not be like this, and he was going to make sure that he would keep his job. He placed his hand on the handle and turned it as he entered the office. Dr. Momotaro seemed to be spaced out and he cleared his throat to remind him he was in the room.

"**What brings you here my dear fellow,"** the chief stated as he switched his gaze to the attractive man in the janitor jumpsuit.

The janitor smirked, but still kept his composure. **"There must be some type of mistake, I mean I've been here for years, if anything my name shouldn't even be thought of to be on that list. I keep this hospital as clean as possible."**

The chief stared at him for a couple of minutes, and then broke the silence. **"Would you do anything to keep your job here at Dark Side Hospital?"**

The janitor raised his eyebrows, and looked at the chief. _What is he suggesting. _He walked forward and sat down in the chair facing Dr. Momotaro**. "Why do you have something in mind for me?"**

Dr. Momotaro arose from his chair and he walked up behind the janitor. He leaned forward whispering in his ear. **"You meet me on the roof in four minutes. You'll then show me how much you want to keep this job."**

He placed his hands on the janitor's shoulders and gripped them softly before turning around and exiting his office. Many people were crying and packing their things, but he paid no mind to them, as he made his way to the roof. He was going to make the janitor work for this, and at the same time he was going to enjoy himself greatly.

The janitor turned around as he watched the chief leave. He was stunned by the comment, but at the same time he was very excited. This was it, and even though his job was on the line, he knew he could make this moment count. He knew he would shine and show the chief that to think of firing him was a very bad mistake. He got up leaving the office, and he began walking towards the roof. He sort of felt bad for some of the people who were packing their things up, but he was happy that he now was going to go prove himself. He knew what this entailed, and he was ready for it.

He arrived at the roof to find Dr. Momotaro peering over the ledge, and he closed the door behind him. He walked over to Dr. Momotaro with hands in his pockets, and he stopped next to him. **"I knew you were that type, but what makes you think I would stoop that low."**

Dr. Momotaro turned to face the janitor, his eyes widened, and he let out a sigh. **"I noticed the way you look at me in the halls, it is sort of obvious you have feelings for me, and I have them for you. You're a good man, but you need to show me what you got, to stay here."**

The janitor looked over at Dr. Momotaro, and he turned to face him. He grabbed him softly placing his hands on the man's hips. He leaned in slowly and kissed the man softly on the lips. He was close to the doctor's body and he could feel his cock harden. He smirked and pulled back from the kiss. **"So this is what you wanted, I can deal with this."**

Dr. Momotaro looked at the janitor, and he kissed him once again. He stopped removing his shirt, and grabbing the janitor pushing him against the wall. He smirked as he looked into the janitor's eyes. A sweet sensation filled him and he kissed the janitor passionately. He began to unzip the janitor's body suit and he placed his hand down there, grabbing his cock as he began to play with it. The janitor placed his head on the wall and began moaning. Dr. Momotaro smiled, and then continued undressing the janitor.

The janitor stepped out of his body suit, and he looked at Dr. Momotaro. He removed his underwear throwing them off the roof. He smirked, and then grabbed Dr. Momotaro's head pushing it down to where his cock hang. Dr. Momotaro got the hint easily, and he began placing the cock in his mouth and began sucking out it. It was something he did best. He could hear the moans coming from the janitor, and he continued sucking until the cock hardened. He released his mouth from the cock, and kissed the tip softly before getting back up to face the janitor. He kissed him on the lips, placing his tongue with the janitor's. A pager went off and he looked down and grabbed it. **"Damn I have to get this, don't worry though I'll be back for you, just you wait here." **He smirked kissing the janitor and grabbing his cock once more, before getting his shirt and putting it on. The janitor sat downand he smirked. He knew what was going to happen the moment that Dr. Momotaro stepped back onto that roof, and he couldn't wait.


End file.
